


Hey There Delilah

by ASingleEgg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1940s, Angst, M/M, World War 2 AU, also, and stupid tags, back at it again with the songfics, i was never good with history, my friend helped me with a lot of it, oh and sorry for my sucky writing, sorry if it's not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleEgg/pseuds/ASingleEgg
Summary: Close your eyes.





	

_**— September 1942**_  
  
        Today, the war started. Kuroo had held him while he had a panic attack, and eventually they fell asleep together on Kenma's couch. Kenma's sleep was haunted by nightmares, mainly ones of Kuroo dying, and he woke up at midnight - screaming.  
        Kuroo comforted him again, told him that he wouldn't die, and that everything would be okay even if they weren't okay right now.   
        Kenma Believed him.  
  
_**— February 1942**_  
  
        Kenma cried alone that night, without the arms of his protector and best friend around him - making sure that he never felt alone. No, Kenma sat alone in said man's room, wishing that he had never left. Kuroo was off at war, and now Kenma was alone.  
        Sure, there was Yaku, Taketora, Lev, Akaashi, Bokuto and Shouyou, but Kuroo was his closest friend since childhood and knew Kenma like the back of his hand.  
        Cold air surrounded Kenma, as despair ate away at him.  
  
__**— March 1943**  
  
        Kuroo sent letters whenever he could, and Kenma always made sure to reply to them. Kenma cherished each and every one of them, reading them over and over again - especially when he was starting to feel down.  
        Things weren't bright anymore, especially since Taketora, Bokuto, and Lev had left as well and with the war raging on. Even Shouyou's sunshine smiles and bright eyes seemed to have dulled with all the darkness, and Kenma couldn't help but feel hopeless.  
        Even with Kuroo's letters, reassuring him of the other's safety, and Yaku's motherly presence, Kenma still felt as cold as the day that Kuroo had left.  
        Even with Summer approaching, Kenma could have sworn that cold air still surrounded him while the despair destroyed him.  
  
  __ **— December 1944**  
  
        Kuroo's letters stopped coming, and Kenma had lost what little warmth he had. No one could cheer him up, though they didn't seem to give up on him.  
        Shouyou, stayed by his side nearly all of the time, and Yaku took care of him to the best of his ability.  
        Still, even with their help and care, Kenma could no longer warm up.  
  
__**— January 1945**  
  
        Kuroo's last letter came today, he wrote about how much he loved Kenma in a romantic sense before saying that he didn't think he would make it.  
        Kenma was devastated.  
        Kenma hasn't spoken since.  
  
_**— May 1945**_  
  
        Kuro hasn't come home.  
  
_**— October 1946**_  
  
        I miss Kuro.  
        I think I'll join him soon though, so I don't have to miss him as much anymore.  
  
_**— November 1946**_  
  
        The funeral for Kenma was just as bad at the funeral for Kuroo. Shouyou couldn't stop crying, Yaku didn't even say anything - hell, even Lev and Bokuto quiet.  
        No one knew what to do, what to say.  
        Near the end, everything was quiet.  
        I think Kenma would have liked all the quiet.  
  
__**— July 1947**  
  
        A letter was found, for Tetsurou, in Kenma's room.  
        It was horrible.  
        I never knew he was suffering this much.  
        'The brain can't live without the heart, Kuro.'  
        This world is fucked up, I hate it.  
        But I'll live, for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all over the place, switching POVS and just  
> sorry


End file.
